


bring the floor up to my knees

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: "Leaning close, close enough for her lips to tingle as they brush the shell of Maggie's ear, Alex whispers.'My turn tonight.'"In which the tables are turned and Alex gets to demonstrate what she's learned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's some super mild daddy kink in this, but if that's not your thing, you've been warned.

They're at the DEO, hanging back while J'onn briefs the team about a recent development in the case. Alex already has an idea about what their next move should be, but based on their whispered conversation, Maggie apparently disagrees.

"They're civilians! You can't just infiltrate a-"

"Wanna make this interesting, Sawyer?" Alex says under her breath, effectively cutting off Maggie's ramblings about NCPD involvement and _protocol_.

Maggie pauses, and then her eyes sweep Alex from head to toe and back again as she looks up at her through her lashes.

"What do you have in mind, Danvers?"

"If J'onn gives the green light on the op, my place tonight."

Alex pauses a moment when Maggie's eyebrows furrow. That had been the plan all along, so she understands Maggie's confusion. But there's more.

Leaning close, close enough for her lips to tingle as they brush the shell of Maggie's ear, Alex whispers.

"My _turn_ tonight."

Alex couldn't be more pleased to see Maggie's posture go rigid. Alex steps back into her own space and smirks when Maggie quietly clears her throat and replies _you're on_.

* * *

They make it to Alex's place earlier than anticipated, the op going smoothly for once, and the second they cross the threshold, Alex backs Maggie up against the door, reaching past her to slide the deadbolt into place as she seeks Maggie's mouth with her own.

Maggie sighs against her lips and Alex grips at the collar of Maggie's jacket, working it down her arms until she can toss it aside and attach her lips to the gorgeous protrusion of Maggie's collarbone.

She doesn't want Maggie undressed quite yet, but she lets her hand wander underneath Maggie's shirt, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend under her fingertips.

A dull _thump_ reverberates through the door when Maggie knocks against it as she tilts her head back, giving Alex a little more room to explore the elegant slope of her neck.

When Maggie's hands start wandering, grabbing at Alex's jacket and pulling, Alex bites at the pulse she feels fluttering just under the delicate skin beneath her tongue.

Maggie pulls a hissing breath in through her teeth, hands frozen and fisted in the back of Alex's jacket. Taking advantage of Maggie's momentary paralysis, Alex reaches back to grab Maggie's wrists and presses them firmly against the door on either side of Maggie's head. Alex doesn't break the contact between her mouth and Maggie's skin when she says, "Don't move."

Once she trusts that Maggie will stay put, Alex uses her mouth to draw a path down the front of Maggie's body. The weight of Maggie's breasts cupped in her hands feels incredible and Alex nips at the curve of one. Maggie gasps and Alex turns, teeth sinking a little harder into Maggie's left breast.

Her knees protest a little when they make contact with the floor, but Alex doesn't care because now she has the leverage she needs to push Maggie's shirt up over her chest.

"Think you were gonna get lucky tonight or something, Sawyer?"

Alex glances from Maggie's eyes, down to her lace-covered breasts, and back up again, making no mistake about what she's referring to. Before Maggie can respond, however, Alex leans forward and sinks her teeth into the vulnerable skin just south of Maggie's ribs.

Alex can feel Maggie's abdominal muscles jump under her lips and she uses her tongue to soothe the reddening skin. She never thought someone's stomach could be so sensitive, but she loves the way Maggie's body responds to her touch.

Her tongue paints a trail diagonally across Maggie's torso until it trips over the divot of her belly button. Lightly, Alex flicks her tongue across it twice, before nipping at the small pouch of skin just below.

She can hear Maggie's harsh breathing, but she wants to _see_ , so she pulls back just enough that her lips still brush against skin as she looks up through her lashes.

Maggie's chest is heaving, perfectly, _gorgeously_ encased in dark blue lace. Her head is thrown back against the door, a look of torture on her face, and pride swirls just behind Alex's sternum because _she_ did that.

Alex finally tears her lips away from Maggie's skin and sits back on her haunches so her fingers can work at the button of Maggie's jeans. She feels Maggie's eyes on her when she finishes with the zipper and looks up, holding Maggie's gaze as she drags her pants and underwear down in one go.

Alex quickly untangles Maggie's left ankle from the puddle of fabric at her feet. Stroking a finger over the arch of one foot, Alex notices Maggie's arms start to slip from their place against the door. She nips at the inside of Maggie's thigh, murmuring _arms up_ , and hooks Maggie's leg over her shoulder.

The skin under her mouth twitches as Alex drags her lips from the inside of Maggie's knee and up, up, up to place a kiss just above her clit. Avoiding where she knows Maggie wants her, Alex kisses each of Maggie's hipbones and a smile pulls at her cheeks when a whine pierces the still air.

As much as she loves teasing Maggie, Alex is getting a little impatient herself. She has plans for tonight. She's been preparing - there may or may not be a note on her phone to prove it - and she's hardly even begun. So when Maggie's hips rock forward, obviously chasing Alex's mouth, she finally gives in with one long, slow glide of her tongue.

Maggie groans and growls out a _yes_ as her hips cant forward into Alex's face. Alex can't help the moan that rattles through her own chest at the taste of Maggie on her tongue and she leans back in for more, hands cupping Maggie's ass as she buries her face in Maggie's cunt.

(Maggie would be proud of Alex for even thinking that word. She makes a mental note to tell her about it later.)

Alex dips inside Maggie's opening with her tongue, and nails scratching at her scalp alert her to the fact that Maggie must have let her hands fall from their place against the door. Maggie yanks at Alex's hair and Alex flicks her tongue over Maggie's clit at the same time that she deposits a sharp slap on her girlfriend's ass. Maggie moans and her grip on Alex's hair becomes borderline painful so Alex reaches to twine their fingers and forces Maggie's hands against the door on either side of her hips.

Without Alex's hands supporting her, Maggie isn't quite as steady as before, but Alex doesn't trust her to keep her hands where they belong. (And, to be honest, Alex and Maggie both get off on being held down and _taken_ so it's really a win-win situation.)

The leg resting on Alex's shoulder begins to shake and Maggie's stomach is curving against her forehead and Alex has spent a lot of time studying Maggie's tells so she knows Maggie is close.

In the note that may or may not exist on Alex's phone there may or may not be a bullet that says _make her come as many times as possible_ and Alex is nothing if not thorough so she plans to do exactly that.

Which is why instead of backing off and making Maggie beg (there's plenty of time for that later anyway), Alex focuses all of her attention - and the tip of her tongue - on Maggie's clit. She circles a few times as fast and as firm as she can, and then flicks up and down and up and down until Maggie's body seizes above her and she comes all over Alex's face.

Alex doesn't stop, doesn't even slow her movements until Maggie's fingers are clenching and unclenching in Alex's grasp. She's jostled a little when Maggie's torso twists from side to side as she whimpers _too much_ and _can't_ and Alex finally stops with one last, lingering glide over Maggie's clit.

Gently lowering Maggie's leg from her shoulder, Alex grips Maggie's waist and slides up the length of her body until she can get at her mouth. The moan Maggie releases sends heat cascading down Alex's spine because Maggie is licking at Alex's mouth, licking _herself_ off Alex's lips and tongue.

Not willing to part with Maggie's mouth just yet, Alex reaches around and unclips Maggie's bra before pulling the wrinkled fabric of Maggie's bunched-up shirt back down her torso. She mourns the loss of Maggie's lips when she breaks away to speak.

"Bra off. But the shirt stays."

It's almost comical how quickly Maggie manages to sip her bra off under her shirt. Her eyes are wide and glassy and it gives Alex's confidence a little boost as she turns her back on her girlfriend and heads in the direction of the bed.

Being with Maggie has led to a lot of firsts for Alex, and the whole top versus bottom thing was uncharted territory. Maggie ended up taking the lead fairly often in the early stages of their relationship, but once Alex was comfortable enough to explore it, she realized that she also really, _really_ likes being in control.

She can hear Maggie's soft footfalls at her back, but Alex doesn't look at her as she stops next to the bed and strips down to her bra and underwear.

The air in Alex's apartment is so still, so _quiet_ , that the sound of Maggie's breathing falls harshly on Alex's ears. She listens to the deliberate, long inhalations and exhalations and she knows that Maggie is trying to regain some control over her body.

Which is decidedly _not_ part of Alex's plan.

Sliding open the drawer of her bedside table, Alex doesn't look at Maggie and keeps her voice flat when she speaks. Playing this part, slipping into this dominant, confident character comes easily in the field. But here in her apartment, in her bed, with _Maggie_ , Alex has to take a moment to center herself. To let the tension drop from her face, from her shoulders, to sit low in the space between her hips instead.

"Get on the bed."

The frame squeaks lightly as Maggie climbs onto the mattress and once Alex has what she needs, she finally turns to see her girlfriend sitting, legs tucked to the side, leaning into the hand that supports her weight against the bed.

"How do you want me?"

"I want you silent," Alex says, her tone dark enough to match the eyes gleaming back at her.

"On your back."

Maggie extends her legs and falls to her back on the mattress. Stretched out in the middle of Alex's bed, half naked, the only word that comes to mind to describe her is _delicious_.

Alex crawls onto the bed, Maggie's eyes following her the whole way, and she smirks as she swings her right leg across Maggie's body until she's seated across the warm, tan skin of Maggie's thighs.

Alex sets both hands flat against Maggie's stomach over the soft fabric of her shirt before leaning forward, running her palms up Maggie's sides, curling her fingers so her nails drag along the outside curves of Maggie's breasts as they pass. She continues up Maggie's arms, leaning forward until there is no space left between them and she's pressed flat against Maggie from hips to chest.

Alex cups her hands around Maggie's, guiding her to grip a rung of the headboard and pressing a kiss to Maggie's cheek as she squeezes her hands once, firmly, to silently deliver the message that she is not allowed to move.

Having Maggie, any part of her, under her mouth is one of Alex's favorite things so she drags her parted lips across Maggie's jaw, down her neck, and places one soft kiss to the hollow of Maggie's throat.

With her girlfriend watching her through heavy eyes, Alex sits up and cups Maggie's breasts through her shirt.

Maggie inhales sharply though her nose when Alex slides her thumbs across Maggie's nipples, back again when they harden at her touch.

It's moments like these, when she can feel the wetness pooling in her underwear as she massages her super-hot girlfriend's breasts, that Alex can't believe it took her this long to figure out she was gay. Maggie makes no secret of the fact that she loves Alex's ass, but Alex is a boob girl all the way. She just- she really likes boobs.

Maggie's in particular.

They're the perfect size for her hands and they're soft and firm at the same time. But Alex's favorite part about touching them is the way Maggie _reacts_ to Alex touching them.

Alex curls her forefingers in, flicking down across both nipples at once, then up again just as quickly. The beginnings of a whine slips past Maggie's lips and Alex repeats the motion. Again and again and faster each time and Alex can only describe the sounds spilling from Maggie's lips as _keening_.

There's something ridiculously sexy about being able to see the indentations Maggie's nipples make through the thin material of her shirt, being able to feel them. Alex isn't sure why, but she loves the visual. Even when they're not fooling around or having sex. Seeing Maggie braless always does it for her. Maybe it's because her own nipples are so sensitive and she knows what it feels like and watching as _she_ carries out the same delicious torture on _Maggie_ makes her clench.

Removing her right hand from Maggie's breast, she replaces her fingers with her mouth, biting and sucking through Maggie's shirt as her free hand moves down and cups Maggie between the legs.

A moan rumbles through Maggie's chest and the vibrations merge with those of Alex's own hum of approval around Maggie's nipple. The sensation sets Alex's lips tingling.

The tips of her fingers swirl some of Maggie's wetness around her clit and Maggie's hips try to rock into the touch, but she's locked between Alex's thighs and the agent bears down to prevent Maggie from rutting against her fingers.

Alex releases Maggie's nipple from the suction of her lips and looks up at her over the wet patch now staining the shirt where her mouth had been. She presses the tip of her tongue behind her front teeth to try to contain her smile when she curls her fingers down and _inside_ and Maggie's eyes roll back, biceps bulging as she pulls at the rung of the headboard but doesn't let go.

"Oh, you like my fingers don't you? You took two just like that," Alex says as she flexes her wrist, but she can't move the way she wants with Maggie trapped underneath her. Alex has to lean into her left elbow where it's braced against the mattress in order to maintain the movement of both her hands when she lifts her right leg, brining it in to nudge Maggie's left knee out, opening her up to Alex's touch and allowing Alex to settle on Maggie's right thigh.

Maggie twists away from the finger still flicking at her nipple. Alex sits up and, desperate for a little relief, allows herself to grind into Maggie's thigh as she curls the fingers of her right hand deeper into Maggie's cunt.

"Can you take three?" Alex wonders aloud.

She pulls out and pushes in slowly with three fingers, curling up and feeling Maggie stretch around the added pressure.

A long, low, hissing _yes_ erupts from the woman beneath her when Alex twists and rubs. When Maggie's left heel presses into Alex's ass, pulling her closer, Alex pulls out, removes both her hands from Maggie completely, watching as Maggie's eyes snap open, clouded but clearing slowly at the sudden lack of stimulation.

Alex slides the pads of her still wet fingers over the pout of Maggie's bottom lip, slipping inside when Maggie chases the digits with her tongue. Maggie moans as she cleans the fingers that were just inside her and Alex clicks her tongue in mock disapproval.

"Too bad you can't follow the rules long enough for me to make you come," Alex says with a tone of false pity.

Maggie groans around her fingers, nipping at the pad of Alex's middle finger as she withdraws from Maggie's mouth. Alex pinches Maggie's nipple, twisting hard in retaliation for the scrape of Maggie's teeth at her skin and enjoys Maggie's gasp of pain more than she probably should. Alex swings herself off of Maggie's leg, hastily kicking off her underwear before planting her left knee on the bed and straddling the width of Maggie's torso just underneath her breasts.

"Now," Alex whispers, gripping the top of the headboard and scooting forward, until she's hovering over Maggie's face.

"You're going to make _me_ come," she finishes, lowering herself onto Maggie's waiting mouth.

As soon as Maggie's tongue slips between her folds, Alex's focus is split between her original goal of turning Maggie on and her new goal of getting herself the fuck _off_. In all the time Alex _doesn't_ spend with Maggie's mouth on her, she always forgets how amazing it feels until Maggie's mouth _is_ on her and she can't breathe.

Maggie flicks at her clit with the lethal point of her tongue and Alex's body crumbles against her will. She catches herself, folding her forearms along the top of the headboard and using them as a cushion for her head that suddenly feels too heavy for her spine to hold.

Alex forces her eyes open because she's in the perfect position to watch Maggie as she lays ruin to Alex with her mouth and when she does, she finds Maggie watching _her_. Maggie's still has a death grip on the headboard and the intensity of her gaze makes Alex's body go from warm to molten in an instant. Her hips circle and roll as she rides Maggie's face, never breaking eye contact as she chases the release just beyond her reach.

"Come on. Give me what I want. Make me come," Alex grits out between clenched teeth, body strung tight in pursuit of her orgasm. The scrape of teeth against her clit has Alex's back arching but then Maggie's tongue is flicking and her lips are sucking and then Maggie _hums_ and lightning crackles down Alex's spine as she comes.

Maggie laps at her clit as Alex twitches through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She takes the stimulation until she can't anymore and even though her thighs shake with the effort, somehow Alex lifts off Maggie's face and backs her way down Maggie's body until she's hovering over her on her hands and knees.

The rapid rise and fall of Maggie's chest as she gasps for air draws Alex's attention back to Maggie's breasts and gathers the hem of Maggie's shirt, bunching the fabric and pushing it up to expose her chest. Leaning down, Alex draws one dark nipple between her lips, circling her tongue until she feels it harden. She releases Maggie's nipple to kiss the underside of her breast and then shifts to right to give the other the same treatment.

With a final nip to Maggie's left nipple, Alex detaches with a wet pop. Starting at Maggie's sternum, she trails a series of slow, soft kisses up her chest to her neck. Maggie sighs when Alex's chest brushes hers and Alex presses her lips against Maggie's ear when she gives her next command.

"Turn over."

Maggie complies wordlessly once again and Alex is impressed by Maggie's self-control. She thought for sure her girlfriend would be pushing boundaries, toeing the line of Alex's control over her and trying to gain some leverage. Maggie is surprisingly compliant, but Alex banishes the worry that tries to settle in the pit of her stomach. If Maggie didn't want to be here, she wouldn't be. Still, Alex checks in quickly as she slips out of bed and into the strap on.

"What's your color?"

Maggie's facing away from her, but when Alex speaks she turns her head down into the pillow and over towards where Alex is stepping into the strap on, tightening the harness around her hips.

"Green," Maggie whispers, blinking owlishly. She sighs and Alex can actually see her body relax further into the mattress. Relaxation isn't exactly on Alex's agenda at the moment, so she swipes the handcuffs from the table, and leans over the side of the bed to get to her girlfriend.

The leather of the cuff is cool and soft in Alex hand as she slips it onto one of Maggie's wrists before feeding it through the headboard and snapping it closed around the other.

Alex steps back when she's done, takes a moment to soak up the vision that is Maggie Sawyer: face down on Alex's bed, arms cuffed above her head, almost entirely naked except for the shirt still bunched above her breasts, the curves of which make Alex's hands want to reach out and touch and _take_ and never stop.

As Alex admires Maggie, she also notices that her girlfriend can't seem to tear her eyes from where the strap on bobs lightly between Alex's legs. The cap of the bottle snaps faintly when Alex opens the lube and pours some down the length of the toy. Fisting her hand at the base, Alex strokes up and down the length between her legs, watching as Maggie's eyes darken and her nostrils flare as she tracks Alex's every move.

Maggie cranes her neck to follow Alex as she gets onto the bed, still stroking, but once Alex is behind her and out of her field of vision, Maggie leans back down and rests her cheek against the pillow.

Alex can feel Maggie's energy, can see it in the way her hips shift infinitesimally, the way the muscles in her legs flex under her skin, and Alex doesn't want to tease anymore. She wants to _fuck_.

"Get on your knees," she orders, and Maggie draws her legs up and in, under her torso. Her elbows are braced on the bed and  her back slopes dramatically, her hips tilted perfectly and _all_ of her on display.

Rising to her knees, Alex shifts until the front of her thighs are flush against the back of Maggie's. Bracing one hand on Maggie's ass, she uses the other to place the tip of the strap on at Maggie's entrance.

Maggie turns her face into the pillow, muffling her groan when Alex pushes forward until her hips are flush against Maggie's ass.

Alex sets a slow pace, wanting to give Maggie a little time to adjust (and yeah, maybe Alex is teasing her a little), but Maggie must not need time because her hips are rolling and swiveling and twisting and then her ass is clapping against Alex's hips as Maggie impales herself on Alex's cock.

The smack of Alex's palm against Maggie's ass has her hips stuttering to a stop, and a whine tears though Maggie's throat as Alex maintains the slow rocking of her hips.

"So impatient," Alex laughs, and she stills completely, smacks Maggie's ass again, even harder than before.

Maggie groans and shifts, and seeing her bent over like this, ass red from Alex's hand, makes Alex feel completely, utterly in control.

"If you can't wait for me to give you my cock, then you'll have to take it yourself."

When Maggie doesn't immediately comply, Alex grips her about the waist and pulls, slamming back into her. Maggie cries out and Alex smacks her ass.

" _Go_."

Maggie resumes her movements from earlier, throwing herself onto Alex, the muscles in her back shifting under her skin as she stretches her body as far as it can go with her wrists still locked inside the cuffs.

Alex loses track of time as Maggie rides, but then Maggie's movements stutter and jerk and her head tosses back and forth and she whimpers into the pillow. Alex knows Maggie's tells and, more importantly, she knows what Maggie needs so she slips one hand under Maggie's stomach and down between her legs to press two fingers to her clit.

The sound Maggie makes when Alex's fingers flick against her is unlike any other Alex has ever heard her make. The rush she gets from knowing that _she_ did that to Maggie flushes through her whole system and hooks behind her navel.

It scares her sometimes, this carnal, almost animalistic desire to _fuck_ ; there's no other word for it. Before Maggie, she never _ever_ felt this. Never really liked sex, much less craved it. But now?

She wants Maggie wrecked underneath her and she wants to be the one doing the wrecking.

Pushing forward, Alex presses Maggie down into the bed with her hips, the length of her body draped along Maggie's back. Pressing into her knees, Alex draws her hips backward and then _snaps_ forward. She can feel Maggie dripping against her fingers where they rest against her clit. Alex picks up her pace, listening to the clapping of Maggie's ass against her as her movements accelerate and Maggie squirms underneath her.

With her chin tucked into Maggie's shoulder, Alex can see her girlfriend biting at the pillow and it muffles the sounds that Alex so badly wants to hear.

"Let me hear you, baby," Alex rasps and Maggie turns her head, hands grabbing at the air as her hips grind down into Alex's fingers.

"Oh, god, fuck me. I love your cock."

Alex groans at Maggie's words and the filthy timbre of her voice. Her teeth sink into Maggie's neck when she curls her left arm under Maggie's and grips her shoulder for leverage, rubbing furiously at Maggie's clit with her opposite hand.

"Do you wanna come?" Alex huffs, voice strained with exertion and arousal as she slams into her partner again and again.

Maggie's _yes_ is a desperate whine and Alex knows she's close. She just needs a little more.

"Beg for it," Alex nearly growls, fully absorbed in the scene and the fucking and _Maggie_.

"Please, Daddy, let me come."

The world goes silent for a moment and Alex swears her brain almost short circuits.

Alex hears a voice say _come all over me, baby, come now_ and she realizes it's _her_  voice as heat licks across her shoulder blades and down into her tailbone.

Maggie screams when she comes, soaking Alex's hand and making the headboard shudder and creak as her body quakes in Alex's hold. Alex works her through it, muscles sighing in relief as she slows her furious pace and lets Maggie come down.

The only sound in the room is a duet of gasping breaths and Alex gives her self a moment to settle before lifting off of Maggie, shushing her girlfriend as she whimpers when Alex falls out of her.

Alex untangles herself from the harness as quickly as possible and tosses it to the foot of the bed. She shuffles forward, settling herself lightly over the small of Maggie's back as she reaches forward to unsnap the cuffs. Maggie's hands fall weakly to the pillow at either side of her head and Alex runs her hands up the length of Maggie's back, soothing her overworked muscles as Maggie sighs.

Maggie is mumbling and Alex continues her massage as Maggie comes down until she realizes that Maggie's mumbles are actually words and those words are _I'm sorry_.

"Maggie?" Alex questions, worried now. She stills the movement of her hands except for her thumbs that pass back and forth on either side of Maggie's spine.

"I'm sorry. I know we didn't talk about that and it just kind of slipped out. I'm so sorry."

 _Oh_. Now Alex knows what Maggie's talking about. Sliding her palms up past the wings of Maggie's shoulder blades, Alex presses her thumbs into the tension at Maggie's neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Alex insists.

"Plus," she adds, quiet now, "I liked it."

Maggie relaxes more completely underneath her as she lets out the breath she was holding.

"God, I love you," Maggie sighs, turning to press her lips to the back of Alex's hand that's squeezing at her shoulder.

Alex can't help the way she melts at Maggie's words. It's not the first time she's said it, but it's like a petal opens on a blooming flower somewhere inside Alex's chest every time.

Brushing Maggie's hair to the side, she leans forward, paints her response into Maggie's skin with the brush of her lips behind her ear.

"Love you, too."


End file.
